Mikey's world
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: What will happen to Michelangelo when shredder finally gets his revenge on his family. Based on the 2k3 series of the turtles. There is sadly some character death involved in this one-shot. First of the life-changing events for the tmnt.


Mikey's World

a/n: Don't know where this came from but this is what I think Michelangelo would do if he lost his brothers and father. This is the 2k3 version. Turtles are still turtles but are accepted into the human world for reasons unknown. This is in Mikey's p.o.v. I own nothing, enjoy!

I stood there, he made me watch the destruction of every person I loved more than anything, save for April and Casey, I couldn't even try and stop him I was chained down and was about to be slayed myself when he stopped and picked me up deciding that I couldn't do much damage an my own, at least, that's what I thought. Instead he took me away to his hidden in plain sight evil lair where he planned to make my life more miserable than it already was at least, I knew I still had friends and allies, like April and Casey. But for now I was prisoner of my most hated enemy. The Shredder…

I was put in a small cell that was barley big enough for me, I had a bad feeling in my shell and I knew that something big was coming, and I knew that I had to get out of there. I didn't know how I was going to get there because I am not very good at making plans but I knew that I would eventually think of something that would work and that wasn't too far-fetched. I had to my freedom depended on it.

I was in that small cell that only had a small bed, a small barred window and an uncomfortable bed pan which I had to go to the bathroom in. Disgusting I know, but those are the hard facts. I had managed to grab a marker pen that was lying on the floor as I was dragged out of the lair on the ground as if I was dirt. I used it to keep track on how many days I had been in my little cell. I had by this time gotten used to being left on my own in the dark for hours and sometimes even days. But even I was smart enough to use this time to think of a way out of this dingy dark world that I was stuck in. That is, when I wasn't in so much pain that I was barely conscious. There wasn't a moment that went by when I didn't think of my brothers' and my father, I missed them so much and was glad that they weren't here to see me this way, squinting in the dark, kept in a cell that was barley big enough for me to lie down in. It made me want a life that I knew I couldn't have.

Hun came down to my cell, he was doing shredders' dirty work again, but I knew better than to say this aloud, the last time I did this he threatened to chop out my tonsils and make it so I couldn't speak anymore. "Turtle, the boss wants to see you, and he is growing impatient, so I had better hurry if I were you." He opened the cell and took me to him. I hated him before but now I couldn't even stand the sight of the man that had killed my family. It had to be now. If the shredder wanted me then it couldn't be for anything good. Either he wanted to put me an inch away from death, or he wanted to kill me. I knew that I had to escape. But I had shackles on my wrists and ankles I couldn't fight anybody like this, especially not Hun or Shredder, I could use the shackles to my advantage and attack Hun with them then run and hide, I was always best at hide and seek when I played with my brothers. I scanned my surroundings as we descended up the stairwell that we walked up, as we got closer to the top I noticed an open window I had to seize this golden opportunity, I knew that it was now or never.

I moved my arms forward slightly as if getting a feel for how I could move the shackles on my wrist properly, without injuring myself. I knew that kicking was out of the question as the shackles on my ankles made it hard to walk let alone fight. I kept up the wrist movements for about twenty seconds when Hun noticed my doing this. "What do you think you are doing, turtle?" I had to think quickly, finally something I am good at. "My wrists were getting itchy and I had to find a way to relive the itch." I said this as if it was obvious. We walked about five meters further on before I seized the moment and attacked Hun. I choked him with the chain of my wrist shackles, sending him to the ground unconscious. I found the keys to my shackles and undid them, at first it was difficult as I still had shackles on my wrist but eventually I escaped unnoticed, as I am trained in stealth this was the easy bit but I had to escape and find something to use as a weapon until I could get home to grab a pair of extra nun chucks from the training dojo. As soon as I was free from the building my search began. I couldn't quite see properly yet as I had grown used to darkness.

And the real world was bright and scary. After about three minutes I realised that I wasn't going to get used to the change in brightness and left the safety of the window ledge. I stumbled around in the brightness for what seemed like an eternity, until I heard a voice that seemed kind, but was unfamiliar to me. "Are you alright, young man?" he asked me with what sounded like genuine concern. "No, I can hardly see, I've been wandering around New York City aimlessly until you started talking to me. My family was killed and I have had to live in a tiny cell for about a month, because the guy that killed them thought that I couldn't do much harm to him on my own. But I-I…" I broke down, I just started crying. I hadn't cried before, not since the day my family was taken away from me, but I knew that this strange man wanted to help me as he had put his hand on my back. "Well you obviously have pretty good instincts as we are right outside a hospital. How about we go inside and get you something to help your eyes. What's your name anyway kid?"

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, what's your name?"  
"My name is Stephen Reynolds I'm a doctor here at the hospital, I can help you, and so can my colleges. C'mon Mikey let's get you some help."

As we walked into the hospital the brightness level was even worse than it was outside. The only thing I could make out was white washed walls and blurs of people that I believed to be nurses, doctors and patients. Stephen led me up to someone that he said could help me. He told me that she was a nurse here and would help me to recover my eye sight properly. I was taken to another room this time the room was washed in a light green colour it was nice but I wanted the light out, I had to see properly, but I knew that I had to let Dr Reynolds and the nurse lady who I still l don't know the name of do their job before I had any chance of using my sight to actually know where I was. "When you're finished can you please turn out the lights, the brightness is hurting my eyes?"

I had to wait until they had finished attaching tubes and wires to my body and had shone even more bright lights into my eyes. I could swear that it was like when me and Donnie used to play doctor together when we were kids, of course we would get into trouble for shining torches into each other eyes, but we still played anyway. When they had finished the light went out and I could finally see the face of the man that had saved my shell he was quite tall had dark hair and I could see his big brown eyes in the now dimly lit room. He was wearing mint green scrubs that surgeons wear, older brothers that are really smart do come in handy at times, and as I was lying down what I believed to be a really comfortable bed, at least more comfortable than the last bed I had slept in. I fell asleep pretty quickly after the nurse and Stephen had left me.

I woke up and was told that I had been to surgery and back. I tried to sit up but my arms wouldn't move they felt heavy but then I remembered that the shredder had broken them before, although they hadn't hurt for a while now. They must not have healed properly as they were both in agony. I couldn't see at all now and I needed to know why. I eventually figured out that they had broken my arms again and put them in plaster so that they would be able to heal properly. Then I heard voices so I listened in to what was being said. "This young man has obviously been through some sort of physical torture, and he told you that his entire family was killed right in front of him. He will need some place to stay when he is well enough to leave the hospital. Did he mention anybody in particular Dr Reynolds."

"No he never mentioned anybody that could help him out in his situation, I would suggest either foster care or a communal home for him." He said this so casually as if life changing situations could be like this. I decided to speak up "April O'Neil, or Casey Jones could help me out, they are like family to us, I mean me." I sighed, it's not as if life wasn't going to be hard enough without my family by side but now I was being taken away from every person I love the most. The woman spoke out again "I'm sorry Michelangelo, but I cannot release you into the custody of people who are not relatives and haven't known you for your entire life."

"But they know everything about my family, even what happened to Master Yoshi, my Grandfather, please, they are the only people I know I can trust." I was practically begging by this point. It wasn't going home without at least one of them, not now anyway. I heard the sound of heels against the lino flooring of the hospital, and I assumed that she had left the room. Stephen spoke again "Mikey you are obviously upset about not being able to go home to your friends, so how about I give them a call and let them know what has happened. That sound good, kid?" I nodded, I wanted to see them.

A week had passed and the woman (who said her name was Cara Simms) had met April and Casey and explained the situation to them- and guess what- they had visitation rights. I was so glad that I would still be able to see them. I was told to try and sit myself up despite the casts on my arms. When I had eventually done so I felt something being put up against my face, I automatically knew what it was, it was my bright orange mask. "April did you go to the lair to collect Klunk my chucks and comic books?" I asked, even though I couldn't read them I still wanted to keep them, and I love my chucks, I've never felt right not knowing where they are at all times. "Klunk is in my car, I'll give him to Cara when you are leaving. Your chucks are right here though, Mikey." She replied, placing them into my belt. "My babies, daddy missed you." I exclaimed, wanting to hug them, but couldn't for obvious reasons. April laughed, amused at what I had said to her. "Right Michelangelo, its time for you to go to your new foster family." Cara said, I guess I was so happy that I never even heard her come into the room. "Cara, when did you come in here?" She never answered me, I always thought that she was ignoring my comment.

I stood up properly, and realised that for the first time in over a month I was free. I was no longer confined to a small dark room, or a hospital bed, without any comic books. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and was told to walk forward, it was Cara, I guess it was time to go. We went down the corridor to the elevators, they were off to the right, and then we went down. Cara asked me if I wanted anything, but I said no and we left the hospital. I never knew that April had followed us, but she did and kept her promise.

I was sitting down in the car when I heard a familiar meow, I knew who it belonged to. "Klunk, come here kitty, I will find you some kibble, and hopefully a warm bed to sleep in." I really did love that cat, he spent my teenage years as my guide cat (If there is such a thing), before I was told that I needed a guide dog. But that's a different story. I remember him jumping into my arms for the first time in over a month, and happily licking my face. I guess that he missed me almost as much as I missed him. I played with him in the back seat as we travelled through the city to my new home. When the car stopped, and the door opened, Klunk ran to me and hid, nuzzling into my shell in the process.

I got out and tried to take in my surroundings but of course it was difficult as I still couldn't see anything but I did anyway. The car was behind me and Klunk was still inside. I could hear the dull sound of a vacuum cleaner and guessed that it was the neighbours doing the house work. I walked forward and put my hands in front of me as well as I could have. There were two figures there, I knew that these were the people that were now responsible for my wellbeing. "Hello, my name is Michelangelo Hamato, are you going to be taking care of me?" I asked them unsurely, losing all of my confidence. "Yes we are going to looking after you," a man said this, "By the way kid we are the Johnsons, my name is Mick, and this is my wife Katrina."

"Hello," a woman's voice said "Would everybody like to come inside, and bring that adorable little cat with you."

I turned around and called out to Klunk, I felt him in my arm, and carried him inside feeling my way through the never-ending darkness. When I knew that I was inside, I placed Klunk on the ground and asked if I was allowed to go to my bedroom. So I was led upstairs, to what was now my bedroom. And was told to keep it clean so I never tripped up over anything, I gulped, I was never really a tidy person. Mick apparently saw this and told me he was like me before he met Katrina and that he would help me out if I needed it.

When I was sure I knew where everything was, we went back downstairs and talked about certain things, like when my follow up appointments were, when I was to go and get these casts off of my arms, and what kind of kibble and kitty litter Klunk uses. "Right now that we have Mikey here settled in, I might as well be going," I heard Cara speak up, "I will speak to you another time Michelangelo." I nodded not knowing if I wanted to see her again, but also knowing that I have to. I just quietly said goodbye to her, then heard the door shutting before I stood up again. "Mikey what are you doing?" I heard a concerned female voice behind me, and I knew that it had to be Katrina. "Nothing, I'm just going to my bedroom." I left the room not knowing if it alright for me to go back upstairs, but didn't actually care.

It has been three years since all this happened, I still miss my family but I can now live by myself as I'm now eighteen. I'm in college, studying art history and moving on with my life. April and Casey are now married with a boy they called Leo after my brother. I'm still blind but, it changed me for the better and made me more mature, and not as impulsive. Life is good and Klunk is still here but I got a guide dog and was told to keep my cat at home. At the end of the day it is the most I can ask for, to be accepted as a member of society and to have the life my family would want me to have.


End file.
